1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with aspects of the present invention relate to a spool for holding fiber/cables.
2. Background of the Invention
Most optical fiber management systems use integral or separately attached “clips” or “spools” to control the position of optical fiber or optical fiber cable within a fiber management shelf, enclosure, or closure. These fiber management accessories serve to better define how optical fiber or optical fiber cable is routed within a fiber management shelf, enclosure, or closure. “Clips” are easy to position within a fiber management shelf, enclosure, or closure but do not effectively limit the bend radius of optical fibers or optical fiber cables. In many conventional optical fibers and optical fiber cables, bending an optical fiber or optical fiber cable more than its bend limit increases signal loss. “Spools” ensure that the bend limits of optical fibers and optical fiber cables are not exceeded but are cumbersome when adding or removing lengths of optical fiber or optical fiber cable.